A Nadesico tale
by mattman65
Summary: it's a little something that I'll work on from time to time, it's about a normal guy getting trap in am anime thought dump luck, cats, and pepsi. please review so that I know what's good, what's bad and what's really ugly.
1. Chapter 1: of chips, Pepsi and DVD’s

-1AN: Hi again Mattman here to give you another shot of humor (or try to at best) this time it's Martian Successor Nadesico that's under my gun, and don't worry about OOC and other issues (Mary-sues and junk) I'll try to keep it down. Well here we go.

Disclamer: I Mattman65, hear bye state that the following fan fiction's use of Martian Successor Nadesco, MASK, Gold Diggers and other animes ether talked about or use are not mine they belong to the people that made them, I am not using this for profit or other monitary means this is for entertainment perposes only.

A Nadesico tale:

Chapter 1: of chips, Pepsi and DVD's

"Mom I'm home."

"How was work"?

"Dull as Hell, if you need me I'll be in my room"

"Ok Matt"

That was a young man by the name Matthew (AKA Matt) coming home from another dull day at work, sure it was fun at times but then there are time were he had to ask "wear are the people" or say "I have seen graveyards more livelier than this place" and today was one of them. 'At lest it's over and I get 3 days off' Matt thought sitting on his chair next to him computer and longing into the net.

For the next few hours Matt surfed the net, ok not really surfed more liked read Fan fictions and what not "man there is nothing that I like and the ones that I do like need to be update badly AN: looks at Hung Nguyen for update for All his works might as well long off and watch a DVD" Matt said as me Shut off the internet Explore window and looked though his DVD's "Nope not what I need, Back to the Future, next time, G Gundam don't feel like it ("you don't look like it to") Matt's mother shouted as she walk by) AH! Now here we are" Matt said out loud holding a DVD in his hand that he thought was pure gold, It was one of Matt new collection on animes Martian Successor Nadesco, or just Nadesco for short, Matt found to be one of the funniest Sci-fi spoofs out there.

Matt loaded up the first DVD into the computer and watched the opener humming to the theme, then he remembered about the package that came in the mail today, shutting down the DVD player program and the computer itself Matt open the package, Matt made a lot of friends over the internet form lots of different websites and at the local anime convention one of those friend was a computer chip maker, and she promise that Matt he would be the 1st person to get all the latest computer parts. So Matt built a super high-grade computer from nothing. Now Matt was look at an odd chip that was still incase in plastic it was about the size of a dime and the center look to be "gel?" Matt said squinting his eye to do so then looked at the letter at came with it:

_Dear Mattimus (his anime convention handle)_

_What you are now holding in your hands if the one of the most powerful chip ever built at light-gate tech, it a support processor that bumps up the CPU's power to 100 fold see that gel in the middle it's what makes it so powerful it's a highly conductive gel that is almost like the gel pack that was on Star Trek: Voyager, anyway this is the only one made and I give it to you as a light-gate beta tester (unofficial one) your going to get first crack at this sucker, Wright back to tell me how it goes, and remember your not to tell anyone about this._

_Your friend and anime con-woman_

_Gina_

_PS: AP on the board says hi._

Matt laugh at that 'good girl that Gina, I never did get her last name, oh well time to begin the upgrade' with that Matt unplugged his computer disconnected everything that need to be disconnected and started to install the chip.

After a bit (with the time for dinner) Matt finished and replaced and reconnected everything to it proper place, Matt then press the I/O button and heard the processor come to life "ok," he said as they came online "I been thinking about Ghostbusters to much" as the computer booted up twice as fast as it did Matt started the DVD program again starting right were he left off.

As Matt tuned out the world around him he did not notice a butterfly enter his room though the open window or that that the family pet cat saw the butterfly and was about to attack, as it did Matt just up to were the main character a boy named Akito Tenkawa was about to do a leap, when the cat leaped onto the table spilling the can of Pepsi that that was rear the computer spilling it into the insides thought a open slit in the hard case.

Matt yelped as he cold liquid on his lap "dim bulb cat! I'll .. I'll" Matt then notice that the computer was sparking out and that the DVD was still playing then a blinding flash of light Matt know what was going on in the show "Akitojust jumped!" that was when the computer really started to whine "oh shit!" Matt said as the computer was glowing with power and ran over to it to shut it down but at he reached for the I/O button there was a blinding flash of light and Matt knew on more.

Matt slowly came to, he notice that he was not in his room any more, In fact he was outside looking up that the moon 'ok, who in the hells did I get here' looking over at himself he notice that he had on his PJ's and that a odd marking was on his right hand studding it he thought 'looks like the nano-interface marking for the Nadesico pilots? But how.' He was cut off as he heard a grown coming to he right he looked over and froze over next to him was a guy about 19 years old was a mop of brown hair and had on an orange short sleeve shirt blue-jeans and white running shoes and Matt know who he was and were he was 'that's Akito Tenkawa! And somehow I'm in the MSN! Oh frag!' with that knowage Matt's eye's rolled inward and he passed out.

AN: that should do for this chapter, I'll start on the real episodes next time so read review and flames will be use to keep my house heated, and before anyone asked I do this for my enjoyment and to get to off my mind, your enjoyment to this just a byproduct of this. Thanks.


	2. Leave the Blue Earth to me! We are so s

A/N: hi once again. Time for another installment of: A Nadesico tale. Time to bring in the rest of the crew in on this.

And just a key for all to know

'thoughts'

"speech"

_:TV and radio:_

music lyrics

A Nadesico tale Chapter 2

Leave the Blue Earth to me! (We are so screwed)

_: Evil Jovain lizers are attacking the earth_

_It's time to knock them out with our united front!:_

Matt just groaned at the TV broadcast 'dear god, that sounded worst up close than on the screen' it's been about 3 weeks since Matt awoken in this world and after telling Akito what he wanted him to hear (lying like a rug so that he was not label crazy) he and Mat worked at this restaurant Matt the busboy and Akito as the cook, also Matt found in that clearing that night his backpack that some how jumped with him that had all his animes and music a high tech lab-top also some other odds and ends, Matt would have complain if he were reading this on a fan fiction that this was a plot whole but after membering that he was only in his PJ he went with the stand by of '**don't mess with the plot holes!**'

Matt was otherwise content only problem was that he know were this was going 'right, all I got to do is get my butt on to the Nadesico, help with the story and then if I read my SI fan fics right I'll be home as if I never left. I hope.' Then he heard it "dude the fry cook freaking out!" Matt rushed to the back of the restaurant seeing Akito over the stove glassy eyed and breathing deeply "bro, yo, Bro! Come on man snap out of it dude!" Mat said to Akito shaking him, the bro part was that Matt thought of Akito as a brother and decided that the term 'bro' would be good thing for him "after all" Matt told Akito as Matt used the term the first time "we been though a lot and stuck together like brothers, so why in the hell not call each other such?" Akito agreed thinking it was nice to have an older bother as Matt (in age wise Matt is about 20 as Akito is 19 in this fic) now Matt was shaking him for two reasons one was to try and get him to focus on were he is and snap him out of the funk that he was in and two, so that the order that was on the stove did not burn. Just them Matt was thrown back as Akito screamed at the top of his lungs for about 3 seconds and then looked at the curry "Matt, order 402 is up!" acting as nothing happened resulting in a mass face fault and Matt slapping his hand onto his head 'at least I saved the curry.'

Later that night the owner of the shop, Akito and Matt was sitting at a table Matt and Akito on one side the other was the shop owner "I'm sorry you guys, but I got to let you go" Matt was not that shocked, fully expecting this to happen, Akito on the other hand was not that understanding "but why sir?" Akito asked in despair "well if word get out that I got two yellow pilots working here," Matt looked at the owner "Two?" the owner nodded his head "yes two, and if they find that out I'm shit out of luck" Akito looked a little pissed there "what because of this?" he then hold up his right hand the back facing the owner as he nodded "only pilots have that mark here on earth, and after what people was today.." he trailed off, Akito wrapped in grief looked down at the floor "but this is all we have" he said waving his hand over to Matt "I know and I am sorry, but you have to stop running away from your problems." At that Matt and Akito picked up there backpacks, Akito mounting his bike and Matt strapping on his roller blades (modified one with twin 'blades' on each shoe) and took off into the night.

After a few seconds Akito exploded "Damn it! What's wrong with running away and whose business is it anyway!" Matt matching speed of Akito coughed into his hand "that I think would mine" Akito looked at Matt "true but how are we going to do that?" Matt smirked "10 to 1 odd say that just need to find the right position" to that Akito groaned, just as the word left his brother mouth a black BW whizzed by and almost sideswiped Akito's bike "JURK!" as if to reply to that nasty comment the tie holding the truck down broke and a silver suitcase flew out smashing Akito in the face braking open and he to stumble into Matt landing them both on the ground "god, why me? Why always me?" Matt was in a dazz to 'if I see Gina again I am going to put her ass in NGE and see how she like it! I HATE SI's!' "Are you all right? I am so sorry about that, can you ever forgive me? Are you hurt? Is anything broken?" a female voice ask in a hurry Matt looked at the young woman, she had long purple hair, big blue eyes and was wearing a uniform 'got to be Yurika Misumaru, she looks better up close, also behind her is Jun Aoi well I guess this is were the fun begins' Matt look at the lady "nothing is broken, other than my pride" Matt help Akito untangle the stuff and start helping Jun with the other thing "so, what your name?" the man smiled "Name's Jun yours" Matt retuned the smile "Matthew P. Knight, been tagging along with my bro here" Matt pointed to Akito "for about a few days, so where's the fire?" Jun shook his head "no just running late" Matt nodded "I can relate, I think there done" Matt looked over and the suit case was all pack "well Matthew I hope we see each other again." Matt nodded 'in about 5 minutes' walking about over to Akito "well that went well" Akito nodded "hey they forgot this" he held up a photo "Dude that you!" Matt said looking that the pic " and that was the girl" Akito looked at the photo again "that was Yurika, come on Matt we got to get to her! She might know what happen!" at that Akito went full tilt yelling at the car, Matt rolling right behind him 'here we go'

After a brief 'encounter' with Nergal's guards Matt and Akito were cuffed and sat in folding chairs as a guard spoke to another man wearing a light yellow shirt, a purple tie, spouting a light mustache also a red vest and purple paints "I see your both pilots" Matt and Akito yelled "no we're not!" then guard just said "they shouted that too." The man taking a pen like thing hooked up to a hand held monitor tapped the tip of the pen to Akito's tong "let's see who you really are" Matt looked nerves 'the DNA database! Man I forgot about that' Matt was sweating as Akito said "DNA database?" and pulling his file up "huh, how did you get to earth after the Utopia colony was destroyed?" Matt answered "we could not tell you because we can't remember, one minute we on mars the next blam, we're in a clearing on earth" Prospector looked at Matt " and you are?" Matt smiled "the name's Knight, Matthew P. Knight" Matt said using his name he made up for a RP that was on a board he goes to. The prospector nodded his head "you two have had a tuff time" then he brighten a bit "your both cooks, well we need cooks. Well then your both in luck. You two can be cooks on board the Nadesico. Who am I to go against fate?"

In a little bit Akito and Matt were in the mecha hangers watching a mecha strutting around the place "that's an Aestivalis not a Gekigagangar! And who are you! Your pilots are not dew in three days" the man at the controls made the Aestivalis scratch the back of it's head "well when I heard that we're piloting real robots I could not get here fast enough" at this Matt looked over at Akito "ok, this guy probity sleeps with an action figure under his pillow" Akito grinned "like you don't? What about that Transformer?" Matt grinned after seeing that most of his stuff was in the backpack including his Transformer collection and tapes he decided to show them to Akito, he was an addict from the get go, how his stuff could fit in the pack was again answered by '**don't mess with the plot holes!**' "No, I sleep with an action figure BESIDE my bed, there is a difference" at that the heard "GIA SUPER UPPER!" the mech pulled a uppercut, that made the aesty fall flat on it back "well," Matt started "he going to need to work on that, might as well get down there, Bro you take the stairs" Akito looked at Matt "and what are your going to do?" Matt grabbed a near by chain "take this" Akito rush for the stairs as Matt jumped off the cat walk and repelled down to the deck, the pilot was laughing up a storm "it's just like on Gekigagangar, when I move my arms, the robot move the same way, was I born to pilot!" the tech that yelling earlier loosely held up his hand and pointed to the marking "with today image feedback technology a newborn could do just as well" Matt then walked up to them "nice move, just need to work on the last part landing like that is bound to broken something beside pride" the man turn to Matt "thanks, the names Gia, Gai Daigoji just call me Gia" the tech said "it said here that your name is Jiro Yamada" at that he force the thing down "that just the boring name that my parents gave me, but my Gia it the name that in my soul" getting up he poses "evil Jovains beware" then put on a blue face of death "now what wrong" Matt looked on "he broke something" Gia Nodded and collapsed "you moron you broke your leg in 3 places!" at that Matt saw Akito running down to them "Is he alright?" Matt nodded "Ya, triple compound fracture not with standing" Gia looked at Matt and Akito "Hey you two one of you get my prize out of there." With that he was carried on a gunny out of there to the med bay.

Akito climbed inside the Aesty "you see anything?" Matt yelled "Yup, I Gekigagangar toy." Matt yell again "ok that guy has issues" then the place shook "what the hell?" Akito yell dropping into the cockpit "it's an attack! You stay there! I'll get another one and we blow this place" Matt ran over to another Aesty this one was not painted at all 'ok this was not here in the show, oh well' Climbing into the cockpit Matt radio over to Akito

_: Matt to Akito you there?:_

_: Ya Matt let's get out of here:_

Both went to the elevator getting one and riding to the top till a gruff old man appeared on screen

_:You to in the pilot seat of those mecha state you name and rank:_

_:Matthew P. Knight, Sir, ships cook, Sir:_

_Akito Tenkawa, also ships cook:_

As soon as Yurika and Jun hear those name that both reacted

Jun_: Matt? What are you doing there?:_

Yurika was much different getting all babbly in the process

_:Akito!? It's Akito! I know we know each other before and I was right wasn't I, did you just pretend that you did not know me because you're still shy?:_

_: wait a second! Why are you on that ship anyway!:_

Matt came on the air again

_:Bro, can't you tell a captions uniform when you see one!: _

The prospector joined in on this

_: He's right, Yurika is the Caption of the Nadesico, but Matt how did you know that?:_

Matt grinned

_: Just guess, but what this all about?:_

Yurika came on again

_:but I can't let you two act as decoys:_

_:DECOYS!:_

_: But I know that Akito's devotion and no words from a girl could stop him so I trust you two to keep the enemy, Matt protect my Akito for me:_

Matt nodded_: seeing as I am now bodyguard and decoy might as well go for it. Ok Mon capition how long do we got to play keep away and live?:_

_:the ship will be ready in ten minutes: _

Akito was livid_ : wait a damn minute! Matt what the hell are you thinking?!:_

Matt grinned_ : save the day, kick ass, and see what in the mess hall after this:_

_At that a golden eye blue hair girl that looks about 12 appeared: the elevator is about to reach ground level: _

With that and all good luck from the caption the top door open and Matt and akito were face to face with about a dozen mecha bugs, "right let go" Matt then started singing Akito going into shock at seeing his fear up close was knock out of his funk by Matt voice as he plowed into the bugs

Mask crusader working over time, fighting crime, fighting crime.

Akito started to run as Matt joined him with the bug on there heals stomping to duke it out every few changes they get working there way to the water front

Secret Raiders Who Will Neutralize,  
As Soon As They Arrive, At The Site 

Matt then lunched his robot fist at the bugs it rocketed to it and crushed it "bro! This got a assault knuckles, it party time!" and when to still singing

Trakker's Gonna Lead The Mission,  
And Spectrum's Got Such Super Vision! 

Matt jumping activating the jump jet on the back of the Aesty and stomped on the bug like super Mario.

M-M-M-M.A.S.K.!!  
Is The Mighty Power That Can Save The Day! 

As they near the beach Matt and Akito were toe to toe with the bugs

M-M-M-M.A.S.K.!!  
No One Knows What Lies Behind The Masquerades! 

Matt and Akito jumped into the air seeing the sea blow them some part of it looked swallow "Bro well make our stand here, let hope it not our last"

M-M-M-M.A.S.K.!!  
Always Riding Hot On V.E.N.O.M.'s Trail! 

As the landed the heard a clang they were on the top of the ship

Come See The Laser Rays!  
Fire Away!

"Main Cannon Fire!" that was when the Nadesico open up with it main energy cannon blowing the rest of the lizards away

"uh, Cap? It not been ten minutes yet, hell the MASK theme song is only about one and no way could do all that in one" Yurika smiled at him "well it was really three as you were talking to my Akito and all and I rush the prep time for him" then turning to the man in question Yurika started to gush. Matt turning them out and looking at Gia, Matt gave him a lopsided grin "sorry about stealing your thunder" Gia was mad but just hobbled away then the girl with the light blue air appeared again "what was that you were singing?" Matt grin grow "an old TV show I know about it called M.A.S.K it stands for Mobile Armor Strike Kammand, and yes I know it spelled wrong but hey it was good in it's time" the girl nodded "so what your name?" Matt pulling a really fake British accent said "the names Knight, Matthew P. Knight" then dropping the accent matt continued "but call me Matt everyone else does, what do you think of the ship and what your name?" the girl kept a strait face throw it all "my name is Ruri Hoshino, and this crew is a bunch of idiots" Matt grinned "well might as well get use to it, this is going to be one LONG voyage" Matt said cutting off the comm. Lind to the bridge and walk the Aesty to the loading deck 'one long Voyage indeed'

To be continued

AN: that two down I be at another one when I feel the need so chow!


End file.
